1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot key implementation technology, and in particular to an apparatus and method for utilizing software to implement hot key functions without an embedded controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present computer systems utilize embedded controller to implement hot key switching and hot key functions, such as in notebooks. Nevertheless, in situations, a computer system may not comprise an embedded controller, presenting inconvenience for users who require hot key functions. Unfortunately, designing hardware to specifically implement hot key switching for a computer system without an embedded controller is costly in both research and production.